


One Thing Instead of Another (The Truth)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fae & Fairies, Fae Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Master/Slave, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Morally Grey Deceit | Janus Sanders, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slave Morality | Patton Sanders, Slavery, Slaves, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Patton waits for his fate after he drinks Deceit’s no doubt drugged beverage, he just hopes Deceit will go easy on him.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	One Thing Instead of Another (The Truth)

Patton felt his stomach tighten as he knew there was no going back, the strangely flowery tasting beverage sliding down his throat, getting closer and closer to his stomach, invading him with whatever sensation/purpose Deceit wanted for him.

He drained the cup, already knowing the wrath he would face from Deceit, like all his other ‘owners,’ if he didn’t consume the whole beverage. When he did, he lowered the cup back onto the table, his hands shaking despite his attempts to quell it. Just because he was obedient and supposedly docile didn’t change the fact he knew how fae operated.

Patton averted his eyes as he shifted his focus away from his hands, his initial instinct to search Deceit’s eyes for any sign of what was in the drink superseded by his now trained instinct to lower his eyes. Patton folded his hands in his lap, partially to keep them from shaking, but also because it made him appear smaller, which he always hoped would make them go easy on him.

“Good job Morality, you take to instruction well, tell me, what are you thinking right now?” Deceit complimented Patton, but Patton had the opposite inner reaction than what Deceit probably thought he would react. Instead of a sick proudness, it just made the twisting sensation in his stomach grow in intensity, but he let none of what he was truly feeling show as he spoke.

“I am thinking the beverage of which I have no proper name for other than tea was very good. It had a distinct and pleasant taste of which I’ve never tasted before. It was well brewed, Deceit.” Patton fibbed, or half fibbed, as he did think the drink would be genuinely tasty in any other circumstance, but he barely noticed the real taste over the overpowering taste of flowers.

Patton saw Deceit lean back in his own chair out of the corner of his eye, but in his periphery he couldn’t discern his facial features.

“You are most kind, Morality, say look at me, I want to see your eyes and your face, they are quite the sight.” Deceit cooed, and it seemed genuine compared to other fae’s thinly veiled excitement when they drugged him. Or perhaps it was just that this fae was much more practiced at showing his cards at the right time.

_What is this fae playing at? Was my drink really drugged? It has to be, it tasted too much like flowers to not be..._

Patton immediately brought his head up, making eye contact with Deceit as soon as he could. He tried to resist the pull of Deceit’s endless eyes that he didn’t need any magic to entrance Patton with, but he found himself lost in them from the moment their eyes connected.

Patton didn’t know how long it was when Deceit spoke again, he just suddenly realized he was speaking, he cursed himself for allowing himself to become so unaware, to try and fight whatever Deceit gave him at least a little.

“Morality, can you answer that question again? Your voice is pleasant.” Deceit asked, shifting just a little bit in his seat, his posture relaxed and commanding. 

_Why is he being so nice? Why does he need me to repeat...?_

Patton couldn’t look away from Deceit’s eyes, and they seemed to drown out his thoughts as he stared deeper. He had nearly forgotten he had likely been drugged.

Patton found himself speaking, despite his lack of conscious input to do so.

“I found the beverage to be of genuinely good taste, but there was a strong flower smell, which I suspected was a drug, to either knock me out completely or to at least make me unaware so you could disorient me before you have ‘your fun’ with me. Which is basically a glorified power play or fantasy my previous ‘owners’ always liked to do.” Patton felt his words spill out of his mouth without him wanting them to. He knew he shouldn’t be saying what he was saying, but he couldn’t seem to get himself to stop.

As he quieted, he realized that his body had become heavy, but not an overwhelming feeling or heaviness and exhaustion, it was more like a light but warm blanket wrapped around his body. It felt remarkably pleasant and he couldn’t seem to get himself to care about his predicament now over the heady feeling.

In his newfound haze, he recognized Deceit’s face was changing expression, his eyebrows raising in an expression that Patton belatedly realized was surprise. Patton noted the change with a detached fascination, lost in the pleasant buzz of his head.

“...interesting. Morality, could you expand on that? What your previous owners did?” Deceit requested, though it wasn’t like Patton could refuse at the point.

Patton hummed softly as he thought, not because he was resisting whatever Deceit gave him as he really couldn’t over the sensation throughout his head and his whole body, but because he had to think about what happened over the many years.

And so Patton told him, he told him about all the things he remembered happening to him. Everything that in a normal circumstance would be painful to talk about, but the drug induced haze made it hard to feel anything but pleasant things. 

He told him of his first ‘owner,’ using the physical air quotes with his hands to emphasize his point, moving through the warm blanket feeling with ease despite how heavy it was to move otherwise. How his first owner was the harshest of most of them, breaking Patton down to his bare bones and breaking his spirit, how Patton knew that was intentional, and the he was put with that fae to break him down. He described how he wasn’t completely broken by his first few ‘owners’ but when he was humiliated by doing unspeakable things, something him just broke.

His mind replayed his memories with that odd detachment, his eyes still lost in Deceit’s the memories almost playing in his eyes like a movie screen. Patton watched and described how he was beaten, whipped, and made to continue his duties despite the immense pain, all to have his wounds healed with magic keeping the mark, but leaving his back or any part of his body ready almost immediately after the fae was done watching him deal with the particular injury.

Patton pulled up the sleeve of his slave garb to let Deceit see the immediate scarring and marks that stopped right at where his sleeve ended. He talked about how his ‘owners’ never let a mark heal where it would be visible to others in a normal or public setting. 

And though Deceit didn’t ask, Patton talked about how broken he was by everything they did, the ultimate hard truth that he was still scared, still fighting despite being beaten down and forced to comply, that he desperately wanted to escape, whether just getting away Deceit and the fae or trying to find a way back to the human plane after escaping, which would be much harder.

He rambled, spilling every one of his secrets for as long as Deceit would let him, slowly approaching how he felt about Deceit in just the short time was there.

But as he stared into Deceit’s eyes and really _stared_ into them, his voice died out, going silent a moment before Patton asked, “Did you know your eyes are mesmerizing? They’re like the deep expanse of space and I’m completely lost in them right now. I can’t look away even if you said I could look around freely, they are just... _breathtaking_.”

Patton whispered the last word, his voice breathy and reverent as he stared deep into Deceit’s eyes, oblivious to anything else at that point. 

Deceit spoke, but the heady feeling in Patton’s head nearly drowned the words out as his body suddenly felt a 1000x times heavier than before, his eyes fluttering heavily as a wave of overwhelming exhaustion came over him.

“It’s wearing off... you feeling sleepy?” Deceit voice was quiet compared to the feeling in Patton’s head, and yet he heard something odd in Deceit’s voice, but at the moment he couldn’t tell how.

_Wearing off? Oh, the drugs must... oh yeah, I’ve been drugged. The drugs must be wearing off... feels like it’s sapping my energy as a last... side.... effect..._ Patton detachedly thought, his body sagging forwards. Patton made no effort to catch himself, but felt Deceit’s arms wrap around him, Patton’s eyes still locked with his.

“Sleepy, heavy, yeah...” Patton clumsily said, barely able to focus on what he was saying as he felt more and more heavy, his head stuttering up and down involuntarily as he tried to keep his head up to no avail.

Patton felt something cold on his face, another specific cold like sensation he could place a before his eyes slipped closed. He would figure out what it was after he slept. His eyes finally lost sight of Deceit’s his eyes slipping closed to a similar void of black, this time of his own making.

_I hope this ‘owner’ is nice, he is nice.... looking and seems... nice... I... want... him.. to.. be... nice._

Like none of his others had been. It was what Patton deserved, something nice for a change.


End file.
